My Life with You
by LovelyBlueBird01
Summary: Lara May holds a secret that only she knows about. She can see future events that will happen, and they normally focus around her. For as long as she can remember, her family has moved from place to place, never staying somewhere more than six months, and finally moves back to the city of Gotham. There, she meets Dick Grayson. Can she trust him with her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New City, New Life

For as long as I can remember, I have moved from city to city, school to school for years. I don't think we've lived in any place longer than four months. The only exception was Seattle when I was eleven, but that was because mom had my sister.

Now my family is moving back to where it all started. A city called Gotham. It's also called the sister city to the infamous city of Bludhaven, where heroes run around at night saving the innocent people in the streets. Whenever I think of the city, I think of it as Batman's home. Bludhaven? I think it's more of his former partner's home—Nightwing.

God, I hope that we stay longer than six months. I can't stand another move

I've given up even trying to unpack from my boxes because there's no damn point in trying anymore.

Why did father ever have to have this kind of job, working for high end companies? Sure, his pay is great, the schools are great, hell even the houses we rent are great, but why does he take short contracts? What the fucks the point of working somewhere if you know you're going to moving to another city for another company?

"Lara, sweetie, why haven't you opened any of your boxes?" mother asked.

"There's no point, mother," I said as I looked outside my window. The house father found was great, but I found no sense in unpacking anything. I know we're going to be moving again in a few months. "We're just going to pack up and leave again. It happens every damn time. I get adjusted, things become familiar, but then it gets ripped away and I have to start all over again."

"This one's different," she said. I turned and looked at her as she walked into my room.

"What do you mean that this one's different, mother," I asked as I looked back outside again.

"Your father took a longer contract," she said.

"What, so we're going to be here a year and then leave? That's not that much different, mother," I said.

"It's a ten year contract," she said and I turned around, shocked.

"Five?" I asked her. "Who the hell has a five year contract?"

"Wayne Enterprises," she said. "Yes, we're in the wrong city for that job, but your father was made a deal from the company. He can work from home. The only days he'd go in are for meetings."

"Who sold him that deal?" I asked her as I sat down on the mattress of my bed.

"Bruce Wayne," she said. I was stunned, in complete disbelief. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, Lara, but please just trust me on this. I promise this will be the last move we will have to make."

"What about Elizabeth?" I asked mother. "She's only four."

"Your father and I have our retirement planned out, so that by the time your father's contract ends, we can raise Elizabeth through her teen years without worry," she said. "But right now, I just want you to be happy, to enjoy your teen years before you go off to college." I lightly smiled. "Sound good?"

"Sounds good," I said, getting up to hug her.

"Now, get unpacking," she said. "We'll be here a while." I nodded and she then left my room.

Five years. Five whole _years_. This was unbelievable. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Sure, I have two more years before I'm an adult, but still!

I can have a normal life after all those years of moving around. I can join clubs in school, befriend people, and maybe get a boyfriend? Who knows, anything's possible now that I don't have to pack up and move somewhere else across the country, or world, for that matter (though I wish father's contract in London was longer. That was a great place.)

I sighed and began unpacking my box of clothes, and put them up in the huge master closest. Father basically chose a mansion that had rooms with their own bathrooms and walk in closets. I swear I thought I had the master bedroom at first until father reassured me that I didn't, that all the rooms were like this. I bet Elizabeth is pretty happy to have her own large bedroom.

A few hours into unpacking, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said. I was still putting my clothes up. A girl can't have too many clothes, and at least I donate my old clothes.

"Lara?" it was father's voice. I walked out of my closet and sat on my bed.

"Something wrong, father?" I asked him.

"No, no, I was just wanting to check on you," he said as he sat down next to me. He had a large file, and by the looks of it, they weren't for him, but me.

"All my papers for school?" I asked him. He lightly nodded.

"I have it separated. There's the papers to turn into the school, there's the papers about courses and clubs, I think basically everything the school had, they sent to the company and they handed it over to me. Your mother and I have already signed everything that was required, and we also have some money ready to give to you for school."

"Tomorrow's going to be hell," I muttered to myself.

"Oh, hush now," he said. "It's not going to be so bad. Besides, one of Bruce's adoptive sons attends, so he'll be picking you up tomorrow."

"Father,"

"It'll give me a peace of mind, okay?" he said. "Besides, you'll like him."

"Does he have a name?" I asked father.

"His name is Richard Grayson, but everyone mostly calls him Dick," he said. "You've met him before, but you might have been too young to remember." his name does ring a bell, but it can't be helped right now. "Well, I'll leave these here on the bed for you, and let you get back to unpacking." I nodded and gave father a hug.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome, angel," he said, and then left my room. I lightly sighed when I saw all my papers, then got up and walked over to my clothes. I'm glad I don't have a uniform to wear. Those kill me on the inside. If Gotham Public High School began a requirement for uniforms, I'd drop out in a heartbeat, but for now, I still have my freedom for casual clothes. Later that night, we all went over to have dinner at the Wayne manor, and that manor made ours look small. Before dinner was served by Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler, we were all gathered in a lounging area, chatting, and were then joined by his sons Tim, Jason, Richard or Dick, and Damian. Beth automatically took a liking towards Damian, and he did as well, but my eyes were focused on one son—Richard. Damn was he attractive!

"Tim, Jason, Dick, Damian, this is the May family," Bruce said, introducing all of us. "Chloe and James, and their two daughters, Lara and Elizabeth."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, and after we all exchanged our greetings, Alfred called us to dinner.

Man was the food amazing! The best food I've had in a long time. Compared to the high end restaurants that I've been too with my parents before, this topped everything, and even my parents knew.

We talked the evening away until we realized how late it had gotten, and then there was the realization that I had school tomorrow, which I wasn't looking forward to, but then my mind jumped to Dick, who would be there with me, so I wasn't at a total loss.

The following morning, I got up and got ready. I took a brief shower and applied my makeup before pulling on my favorite jeans and a comfy button up blouse. I slipped on a pair of flats, grabbed my school bag, and was down the stairs heading to the kitchen almost forty five minutes later. Mother was already cooking breakfast and making my lunch by the time I got downstairs.

"So, you excited for your first day?" she asked as I ate my breakfast.

"A little," I lied. I've never liked going to school, but this should be different.

"Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about. The school year is still coming back from summer vacation, so this shouldn't be too bad for you. It's nothing like starting in the middle of the year, Lara."

"Thanks mother," I said as I finished my breakfast. "Where's father?"

"Getting Elizabeth dressed for daycare," she said and I lightly laughed. She's trouble when it comes to that.

"Careful running, Elizabeth!" we heard and in ran Beth.

"Hi Beth," I said, picking her up as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" father yelled. I lightly laughed.

"Causing father trouble?" I asked her.

"A little," she said and mother smiled. To be honest, I'm glad my parents had Elizabeth. She's the light of everyone's life in this family.

"Sorry to interrupt," we heard. I looked up and found Richard walking into the kitchen along with father.

"That's quite alright, Richard," mother said as I set Beth down in her chair. "Care for some breakfast?"

"No, thank you. I ate earlier before I left," he said as I continued to look at him. He does look so familiar. Maybe father was right about him. "Ready to leave?" I snapped out of my daydream and back to reality.

"Yes," I said, gathering my lunch, bag and water. "I'll see you guys after school." I gave mother and father a quick kiss and hug, and then Beth as well before heading out the door with Richard.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked as we got closer to his car. "There's a Starbucks on the way to school."

"Sure," I said, and after he opened the passenger door for me to get in, he quickly hurried to his side, started the car and we were gone for class.

"So, nervous about your first day?" he asked as he drove.

"Yes and no," I said. "I'm used to being the new girl in a school, but I've done this so many times, I could care less at this point."

"Well, I'm sure you'll love it here," he said. After getting some coffee, we were off to the school, and that's when I started getting really uncomfortable. I've never gotten this feeling when going to a new school, but then again, I haven't gone to a public school for more than two months. When mom had Elizabeth, I was being home schooled. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, and we got out of his car. I didn't realize that Gotham Public High School was a large campus. I should've looked up my school first before actually showing up.

"Hey, you'll be fine," he said. "If anything goes wrong, I'll be right at your side, okay?" I nodded. "Come on, I'll show you to the office and then give you a grand tour of the school."

I didn't realize how popular Richard was (should've clicked in my head, he's a son of Bruce Wayne), until we walked into the building. So many girls were head over heels for him, like they wanted him to just take them, right then and there in the hallway. Once we made it to the main office and I got my schedule, we went on with our day. Well, at least tried to. We had all but one class together, which was my free period. He had some elective, but he promised to meet up with me after he got out of class. I decided to sit under a tree outside on the main campus while I waited for Dick, and began to sketch. It's like my escape from this world, except there's one thing I've never been able to understand with my sketches. It's drawings of future crimes. I've kept this a secret from my parents. I don't know how I'm able to see into the future, and to be honest, it scares me. I don't like having these kinds of visions, these images that pop into my head, and this one is horrifying. It was my parents.

"There you are," I heard. I looked up from my drawings, and quickly closed the book. Dick was standing in front of me. "You an artist?"

"It just helps me clear my head," I said. It wasn't a lie, technically. I've seen so many robberies, so much death. How I've kept it hidden from my parents for so long, I don't know, but I have, and I plan on keeping it like that. I put my book in my bag and he helped me stand.

"Ready to go?" I glanced at my watch. It was already after school hours.

"My parents won't be home for a few more hours," I said. "They're out with Beth at her gymnastics class."

"We can chill at my place if you want," he said. Wayne Manor? "Believe me, my father won't mind, Lara." I nodded and we left to his place.

"Welcome home, Master Grayson," Alfred said. "And hello again, Miss May."

"Thank you, Alfred," we said, and made our way into the study.

"You sure you're okay?" Dick asked as we sat down. "You've been quiet since school got out."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said. "I'm just a bit tired, is all." which wasn't a complete lie. First day at a new school has always been a burden on me. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"You can use my room, if you'd like," he said.

"Dick, I'm perfectly fine sleeping on a couch,"

"I insist," he said. "It's better than Alfred having to set up another room just for you to take a nap." I lightly nodded and we went up to his room, which was a bit bigger than my room. "It's not much, but,"

"But it's a nice room, Dick," I said. You typically see posters of bands and Sports Illustrated swim models covering walls in a boys room our age, but his is plain, simple, nice.

"I've never been into posters or swim models," he said.

"Really?" I asked as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Really," he said. "To be honest, a girls natural beauty is enough. A girl who needs a computer to make changes to how they look to appease a man's sexual desire is a turn off for me. Maybe not for Bruce, but," I lightly laughed. "Go ahead and get comfortable. I'll come wake you up later." I nodded.

"Thanks, Dick," I said. He lightly smiled.

"You're welcome," he said, and left his room. I then got comfortable and fell asleep quick.

Sometimes, when I take naps, I have certain visions and dreams that translate into my real life, and this was one of them.

There was a knock on the door in my dream. I was in a condo? Was this my own place? I couldn't have been older than eighteen at least. I know my parents talked about getting me my own place by then, and I know that age is coming up quick.

" _Who is it?"_

" _Lara? It's Commisioner Gordon."_ Gordon? I watched as I walked to the door and opened it. It was Gordon, but also Nightwing and Batman?

" _What's wrong? Is Beth okay?"_

" _She's still at Wayne Manor with Damian, but this is in regards to your parents," Gordon said. "They were murdered earlier this evening."_ No. No, no, no, no!

"Lara."

" _Murdered? But, why them?"_ I could feel tears forming.

"Lara, wake up!" I sat up and gasped, and then broke down crying in Dick's arms. "Hey, hey, you're okay. It was only a nightmare. You're safe." after a few minutes, I gently pulled away from Dick. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Dick, my parents are going to be targeted for murder," I said.

"How do you know that?" he asked. I gently pulled myself away from his arms completely and walked to my bag by his dresser and pulled out my sketch book.

"For the last four years, I've been getting visions of the future about crimes, murders, anything, but it's only tied to me," I said. "At least so far they have been. In every new city, something happens to my father, and we pack up and leave. My mother said that Bruce offered my father a five year contract, but I don't think it'll last that long." I gave him my most recent sketch. "I drew that during free period, and I just got the vision while I was taking a nap. Dick, that happens in two months. Next week, my parents are getting me a condo, it was a deal they made me a while back, that when I turned eighteen, I'd get my own place. This takes place not long after I turn eighteen. I'm about to lose my parents, Dick."

…

It's been three weeks since I've shown Dick that sketch, and I've been living in the city now for the last two. My parents only have a month left before that vision comes true, and right now, I'm hoping Batman or Nightwing can stop it from truly happening.

Also, ever since I showed Dick that sketch and told him about my ability, he seems to have disappeared a lot more lately. Like he's a superhero or something. In my vision, the eyes of Nightwing looked so familiar, like I knew who was under that mask, and the same with Batman, but I can't put it together in my mind.

"Thinking about something?" I heard. That voice. I turned around and found Nightwing standing in my living room. "Don't worry, I unlocked the window to get in, but locked it after I got in. Don't want any of the city criminals trying to get in." I lightly nodded and walked to the couch, sitting down. "What's on your mind, Lara?"

"Everything," I said. "I just want this to pass, and end without my parents death."

"We're doing everything we can to prevent that vision from coming true, Lara," he said, sitting next to me. "That's not the only thing bothering you, is it?"

"No, it's not," I said, moving to sit across his lap, and he gently placed his arms around me.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Can you be honest with me?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said, and I looked up at his face. Those blue eyes that had me falling for him from the very beginning.

"Were you ever going to tell me this secret?" I asked him and felt him tense and then relax.

"Bruce didn't want me telling you," he said as I gently took his mask off his face. "It's his way of protecting our secrets, but I've always wanted to come clean with you, Lara. I hated having to lie to you about this life. I knew it was hurting you, not telling you where I'd go at night, but I want you safe. I'm so sorry."

"I do forgive you, Dick," I said, and then gently pulled his face closer, and kissed him. He's my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and now my first love. "I love you," I said against his lips and felt him smile.

"I love you too, Lara," he said, and kissed me again before I pulled away and laid my head on his shoulder and let him hold me closer.

"Are you going back on patrol?" I asked him.

"Actually, I don't have patrol tonight, Bruce does," he said. I nodded and got a bit more comfortable in his arms.

* * *

A/N: So, this is my first time writing a fan-fiction, so I hope you guys enjoyed my story.

I'd love to read your reviews and comments, so please feel free to leave them for me to read.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Danger Comes, Danger Goes

It's been a full month, and my parents are still alive. I am thankful that they are, but deep down, I know that it could happen any day. The upside to this, for now at least, is that I haven't had any visions lately, so I'm glad that I don't need to be as worried as usual, but it'll still be there.

* * *

Sooner or later, her parents are going to end up dead, and I don't know how we're going to stop that vision from coming true. I know we managed to save her parents this time, but who knows what's being planned.

However, for the time being, ever since she figured out that I was Nightwing and the Bruce is Batman, she's been a bit more cautious, and I'm happy that she hasn't pulled away from me because of it.

I honestly thought that Bruce was going to throw me through a wall when I told him that Lara knew our identities, but deep down, I know that he trusts her with our secrets.

* * *

I ended up enrolling to do school online shortly after school had started. Dealing with this kind of drama wasn't fun, and I didn't want people getting the worst impression of me (minus those girls who just really want Dick for his dick). If I wanted to keep Dick's and Bruce's secret life a secret from the city still, then it'd be better to shut other people out of my life. It sucks, because what I really wanted was a normal senior year, but what I ended up doing was doing the exact opposite. Oh well. This is what life is. You don't always get what you want.

I decided one evening, while I was finishing school online, to go to a local coffee shop and work there. It wasn't bad, seeing as it has amazing coffee (that isn't Starbucks), and realized how late it was getting, so I packed up and left. I'm glad that I was only reading out of a couple of books that evening, so my bag wasn't too heavy, but it felt like a far walk in the evening compared to the day, and walking the streets alone as a woman is terrifying.

While I was walking, I could hear footsteps behind me, and I kept my pace steady, not wanting to draw any attention to whoever was following me, and then slowly picked up my pace. Why didn't I call Dick before I left the coffee shop? This would have been a better idea, but I was so worried about how late it was, I forgot about the time. I was passing an alley when I felt hands grab me and cover my mouth, pulling me away from the street.

"Thought you could try and outrun me, pretty?" the man whispered in my ear. I struggled, trying to break free of his hold, but it was useless. I then heard a car door open as another man tied a cloth around my mouth and tied my arms back before throwing me in the car.

"Let's go boys!" a man said, and the car took off and someone knocked me out.

When I woke up, I still had the cloth around my mouth and my hands were still tied, but I was hanging from a hook.

"The sleeping beauty is finally awake," a woman said. She looked like a female version of the Joker. Well, almost. I think the hair was what made that difference, but I knew who it was. Harley Quinn.

God, why am I a target?

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed, walking over to me, and in her hands, was a baseball bat, and fear struck me instantly.

I knew what was coming, and I knew it wasn't going to end well for me.

For the next several hours, she beat and tortured me, trying to see if I knew who was under the masks of Nightwing and Batman, but I kept refusing to answer. I knew it was bad to not answer, but protecting Dick and Bruce was the only thing on my mind. Anyone who knows their secrets, it's better to keep their trust, not break it.

She eventually got tired and bored, and dropped the bat, telling the henchmen to leave, that there was no use anymore. And as I heard a gunshot and felt the pain from where I was hit, glass broke in the distance, and the everyone was on edge as people were slowly being picked off.

I tried to stay awake, and as the last henchmen was taken, Harley was next, and to no surprise, it was Batman, along with Nightwing and the cops. I watched the cops strap Harley down and carry her out as Nightwing ran to me. The coast must have been clear as he said my name.

"Lara, can you hear me?"

"Dick," I mumbled.

"Bruce, she's slipping," he said and I felt the tension in my arms release.

"Get her to the cave. We can't lose anymore time," he said and I felt air rushing by me.

"Come on, Lara, stay with me," Dick said. I felt something wrap around me, keeping me close to Dick, and then heard his motorcycle. "Alfred, we're going to need some medical help!"

"Dick," I mumbled, growing weaker.

"Come on, Lara, stay awake," Dick said. "She's in rough shape, Alfred. She's slipping, and fast." I felt the bike come to a halt. "Come on, Lara," I heard Dick say, but it was too much, and I was slowly giving in. "No, no, Lara. Lara!"

And darkness had completely taken over me.

 _I could see Dick and Alfred doing so many things as I laid on a table unconscious._

 _Dick was so frantic, and I understood why._

" _It's strange, isn't it?" I heard. I turned around and found a woman walking up to me, but she looked familiar. "It's alright, child. I'm not here to take you."_

" _Aunt Claire?"_

" _Hello, my sweet niece," she said._

" _How are you here?" I asked her._

" _I'm always with you," she said._

" _You're my guardian angel?"_

" _That I am, my child," she said._

" _So, what's going to happen to me?" I asked her._

" _I'm going to be here to look after you while Alfred and Dick take care of you," she said. "He's a good man, Lara." I smiled down at Dick._

" _He's been a real charmer since I met him, Claire," I said. "But I've always been able to count on him. Even though I was captured and he found me so late, I'm still counting on him."_

" _He was trying so hard to locate you, Lara. He hasn't slept in two days," she said._

 _I looked back at Dick and looked closely at his face. He had heavy bags under his eyes._

" _I wish I wasn't in this situation, I don't like seeing him like this," I said._

" _I know you chose to be with him, to confirm his identity to him, but don't tell me you didn't figure that this wasn't in the back of your mind, dear?" I lightly sighed._

" _You have a point, Aunt Claire, but I also really do love him," I said. "Even if my life would be in constant danger, I don't mind that." I then began to wonder. "My parents know who they are, don't they?"_

" _We all did," she said. "We grew up with Bruce, we were always at his side after his parents murder."_

" _So, my father taking this job at Wayne Enterprises,"_

" _Was to be back with a childhood friend," she said, and I nodded._

" _Are they going to tell them?" I asked her._

" _They may or may not," she said. "But it doesn't hurt to ask them when you wake up."_

" _Now?"_

" _Very soon," she said, and gave me a light kiss on the top of my head. "Don't worry. I'll always watch over you."_

 _I lightly smiled, and nodded, and then felt my body fly away from her, and I could hear the sounds of a machine beeping._

"Should I inform her parents?"

"It would be best if we did, Master Dick, but it's truly up to Miss May if you should. She is living on her own as an adult. Involving her parents is strictly up to her." I then heard Dick sigh.

"Dick," I mumbled.

"Lara?" I gently felt a pair of hands grasp mine as I slowly opened my eyes. When my vision focused, I looked to my right and found Dick and Alfred. Dick looked like hell.

"You look like hell," I said to Dick, and he lightly smiled. "I hope I wasn't too much trouble for you, Alfred."

"Not at all, Miss May," he said. "I will leave you two some time alone," and with that, he gave a simple bow and left the medical area of the cave, heading back upstairs.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you from this," Dick said as he carefully sat on my bed.

"I don't blame you for this, Dick," I said. "I should've called you from the cafe. Then it might have been quicker and I wouldn't be this beat up." he lightly nodded. "Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"They tried getting the aliases from me," I said. "They know that I'm somehow connected to your family." he let out a heavy sigh. "If they know that I'm connected, my family isn't safe anymore."

"Tim, Jason, I need you to bring Lara's family to the manor. If Harley can figure out that Lara's a connection to us, then she'll figure out that they are as well," Dick said. When he got off his com unit, I lightly grabbed one of his hands in mine. "Should I inform your parents?" I thought about it.

"We should," I said. "Maybe we can talk to Bruce about letting my parents stay here?"

"I'm sure he'd be fine with that option," Dick said.

"Glad to see someone is awake," we heard. I looked over at the stairs and found Bruce walking to us.

"Bruce," I said, lightly smiling.

"I'm glad you're doing better," he said, gently grasping one of my free hands and giving it a light squeeze. "But unfortunately, I came down here to talk about a different topic."

"What's changed?" Dick as he helped me sit up.

"Nothing has changed about Harley. She's still locked up at the station. I heard that someone wanted to talk about a living situation," he said. I glanced at Dick. "You know I hear everything, right?" I lightly smiled.

"Are you fine with my family living here?" I asked him.

"Of course. I have plenty of space for your family to live here. Alfred was very fond of taking care of them when you were here for dinner a couple of months ago," Bruce said. "I do have a proposition though."

"Yes?" I asked.

"You have Richard stay with you at the condo," he said. I looked over at Dick, and his face was pale. I don't think he's really ever been called by his first name unless it's something serious.

"It's never going to be over, not for a while," I said, getting his attention.

"Unfortunately, she's right," Bruce said and Dick nodded. "Once your parents arrive, I'll let them know."

"Thank you, Bruce," I said and he gave me a light hug. It's strange, the man who's the Dark Knight and the city's playboy, can have a soft side. You just never see it. Like ever, but when you do, it's sweet.

"I'll take you to my room so you can get some more rest in a more comfortable bed," Dick said. I nodded and held back my cries of pain as he picked me up and carried me upstairs. Once we got in his room, he carefully placed me on his bed and sat down next to me.

"Dick?" I could tell he was thinking about something. "Will you look at me, please?" Slowly, he turned and looked me. "We'll get through this, Dick. Okay? I have complete faith in you and everyone else." He lightly nodded and laid down next to me. Even though I've only been with Dick for two months, I feel like we've been together longer. Sure, I was friends with him briefly when were younger, but things change over time. Besides, how was I supposed to remember him after being apart from him for almost fifteen years?

I guess this is why I don't dwell on my past as much.

I love you, Richard. I will always love you.

We laid in silence for a while before I eventually fell asleep. Being on pain medications can really suck major ass, but if it helps me sleep easier, then why the hell not?

When I woke up later, Dick wasn't in his room. Slowly and painfully, I brought myself to the edge of his bed and got to my feet. I glanced at his clock on the nightstand and lightly sighed. It was two am. He was probably out doing patrol with Bruce and Tim. Jason was probably off at a safe house, and Damian was more than likely asleep. How the hell does Alfred stay well rested with them out every night?

I brushed off my thoughts about that, and went to his bathroom, and afterwords, left his room. I took small steps at a light pace, trying to not cause myself so much pain, and made my way to the cave. I surprised Alfred, and he quickly ushered me to a bed, telling me I shouldn't be on my feet as much while I was recovering, and then went back to the computer to assist Bruce and Dick. I wasn't up long, and fell asleep on the bed, but then woke up when I felt a light breeze on my face.

"Dick?"

"Hey sleepy," he said. I lightly smiled. "Alfred said you walked all the way down to the cave."

"I figured you were on patrol," I said. "I wanted to wait up for you, but fell asleep again not long after Alfred got me to a bed."

He lightly chuckled as he walked into his room and set me on his bed.

"Anything new?" I asked him.

"No, nothing new," he said as he got out of his suit. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then get some sleep, okay?"

I lightly nodded and he gave me a light kiss before turning to his bathroom. I shut my eyes and got some more sleep, and then got a vision. I was expecting a horrifying vision, but this one was peaceful.

I looked a bit older, maybe another year or two older, and the one thing that caught my attention was a ring.

I lightly smiled at my future self and then felt comforting hands wrap around my waist.

" _Something's on your mind, babe," he said. "What is it?"_

" _I asked Alfred to run some tests for me, and asked him to keep it confidential until I was certain."_

" _You chose the bast man to give a secret to," he said. "Will I ever find out about it?"_

" _Well, there's no way I can actually hide this one from you," my future self said, turning in his grasp and facing him._

" _Mrs. Grayson, what are you hiding from me," he asked._ So I marry Dick in a few years. I think this is one vision I'll just keep to myself.

" _Well," she took a deep breath. "Dick, I'm pregnant."_

 _His entire face lit up in an instant, and then a moment later, he had pulled my face in for a kiss. "I'm going to be a father?" she nodded and that's when I saw a small glint on his face. He was actually crying tears of joy!_ I smiled as I watched the vision shift forward nine months, and I watched as my future self held a crying, but beautiful, baby girl.

" _You did a wonderful job, babe," he said, kissing the top of my head. "She's beautiful, just like you."_

Before that dream could continue any further, I felt a light shake on my shoulders, which did wake me from my sleep. In my line of sight, was Dick.

"Looks like someone was having a wonderful dream," he said. He was still in his pajamas.

"What time is it?" I asked him as he helped me sit up on the bed.

"Almost ten," he said. "I'm not as surprised since you're on heavy medication, but I only wanted to wake you up because your parents are here, as well as Beth."

"Can it wait a bit longer?" I asked him. "I'd rather not give Beth a nightmare about how I look. Speaking of, how long do you think I'll look like this?"

"Well, you're actually healing a lot quicker than we all thought. You'll probably still be sore for the next few days, but by next week, I think you'll be mostly recovered," he said. "Why, what's come up in your head?"

"I was only curious because Harley did get a good number of beatings on me before you saved me. I wouldn't know how long it would be until I healed completely," I said.

"One place I'm glad that she did not beat, was your beautiful face," he said, and I lightly smiled. "Even if you ended up with scars on your face, I will still think you're beautiful, Lara."

"I'm one lucky girl," I said, and he smiled before giving me a light kiss.

"So, are you hungry? Alfred brought breakfast for you," Dick asked after we were done kissing.

"Starving, actually," I said. He carefully got out of his bed and went to get the tray of food by the door and brought it to his bed.

"Since I didn't join them for breakfast, he brought mine as well," he said as he sat back down. I carefully picked up the mug and took a small sip. The coffee was still warm. He makes the best coffee. It's not too hot, but not too warm either, so it's great to chug it down if needed.

However, today I was going to savor mine, and slowly began to eat my food. Once Dick and I were done eating, I decided that I needed a shower. I don't think I've had one in at least three days, and the thought of my hair being all disgusting, along with the rest of my body, just really grossed me out.

Carefully, Dick helped me out of his bed and walked me to his bathroom, and started the water for me.

"You're welcome to join me, Dick," I said as I slowly undressed from my scrubs. How the hell did I sleep in those for three days? Disgusting.

"I think I just might take you up on that offer," he said, and pulled his shirt off. He was already naked before I could even get the top of the scrub off. "Here." he walked over and helped me get the shirt off. When I looked down to push my pants off, I did get a nice look at his dick (sorry, pun was intended there), and felt my face burn as I was trying to push the rest of my clothes off in a hasty manner. "What?" he asked after I looked back up. "Your face is slightly red."

"Sorry, it's just, I've never done this before," I said. I've never shown my entire body to a guy, like ever. I know Dick got a great look at my body with Alfred when they were saving my life, and I'm pretty sure that he wasn't really thinking about it at that time, so it's probably different this time for him.

"I haven't either," he said. "But trust me, it's better for someone to help bathe you right now rather than have you slip and get injured more." I nodded and then let him help me in the shower.

God, there should be a law that someone can't be that fucking handsome and also be really well hung, if you catch my meaning.

I can't lie and say that his dick doesn't turn me on, because it honestly does. It just sucks that I'm a virgin and that it'll probably be a while before we end up having sex.

I internally sighed but relaxed as Dick gently washed my back and then let the warm water run down my body.

I'm lucky to be alive, but I'm also lucky to have a guy like Dick Grayson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Growing Relationship

It's now been two weeks since I recovered from that horrible night. After a week of not talking to my parents, I finally let my parents and Beth come and see me. I just didn't want them to see me in so much pain, I didn't want it to add to the pain they already got from me being kidnapped and beaten, so I decided to wait. I was glad I did, because the first thing they all did was pull me into a massive hug. My mother cried after she pulled away, and if I know my mother, it's that it is very hard to get her to cry. She's one tough woman, but when it comes to her children, it'll break her down. Father on the other hand, isn't as tough as mother, and was the first one in tears when he first saw me. Beth wasn't crying until after the hug. She's a tough girl, and I'm proud of her for being that way. It made me want to cry too, but I didn't need Dick to hear all of us crying in his room, so I waited until after my family left his room. I let Dick comfort me that night before I went to sleep and also asked if he needed to go on patrol.

He told me he had this night off, that it was Tim's turn to patrol Gotham, and that he'd stay at my side while I slept.

…

"Well, it looks like we're finally getting snow," Dick said. It's been five months since I moved to Gotham, and aside from that incident three months ago, everything's been fine. I've managed to evade the vision of my parents' death from coming true, and now, though we aren't putting it lightly, now I can somewhat have a normal school year.

"I was wondering if it'd snow," I said, joining Dick at the window of the bedroom. It was the last week of November. There was a light blanket of snow on my window sill. "But now I have the best excuse while I sleep with you."

"What, that you get to cuddle me even closer," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked him as I laid my head on his chest.

"God, no," he said, and we lightly laughed. "I love being with you."

"Well I'm glad," I said. "I'd be sad if you weren't happy with me."

"Come on, I think we should just cuddle on the bed," he said, and carefully walked me to the bed. After a few minutes of silence, I asked him a question.

"Hey Dick," I said.

"Yes," he asked.

"Do you ever think about us making love," I asked him. He tensed briefly at the question. I know all guys tense from that. There's the big possibility that I could end up pregnant, and I know all men fear that option.

"On more than one occasion," he said. "I just don't want you to push me away if I step past that boundary. Sure, we shower naked and have make out sessions in the shower, but I feel like if I pressure you into sex, then you'll push me out of your life." I lightly nodded.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I can never be mad at you, right," I said to him.

"Of course," he said, and then I propped myself onto my elbow. "What?"

"What if I wanted to do it," I asked.

"Right now?" I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I promise to tell you if I want you to stop," I said. "Just, be gentle, Dick. I've never done any of this kind of stuff before."

He nodded and lightly cupped my face in one of his hands. "I'll be gentle, besides, this is my first time too, so we'll learn," he said and gave me a brief kiss before the two of us undressed.

Deep down, this did feel so weird, but to be honest, it also felt right.

I know people talk about waiting until you get married, but I also feel like that if you know you're with that right person, that it's okay to just go ahead and have sex, even if you're not married to them.

That did remind of that dream I had a while back about Dick and I being married and expecting kids.

I think I should tell him.

"Hey, Dick," I said.

"Yes," he asked.

"Do you ever think about getting married and having kids?" I asked him as I sat up on the bed.

"I've given it some thought," he said. "Why?"

"Well, the following night after that incident, I had a vision, and it involved the two of us," I said.

"And we were married?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, lightly taking one of his hands in mine. "And in my vision, I found out I was pregnant. It was pretty far into the future, like a couple of years, but still."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I do plan on getting married, and the girl I'm choosing to marry is the one right in front of me, right now," he said. I lightly smiled and felt my face lightly burn. "I'm so sure about my choice, and I'm not backing out on it either. From the first day I saw you at the manor until this day, and however many days in the future, I will always be so sure about the two of us."

I smiled and then saw a reflective light from the corner of my eye. I turned and gasped. "So, Lara May, will you marry me?"

"You know, despite us being completely naked in bed in my apartment, this is a great moment," I said, and he lightly laughed. "But to answer your question, yes, I will marry you, Richard John Grayson." he smiled and slid the ring on my finger. "I love you."

He gave me a light kiss. "And I love you," he said.

"So, shall we continue?" I asked him against his lips.

"I'd be disappointed if we didn't," he said and he deepened the kiss. To be honest, I never thought I'd ever fall in love with a guy and get married or plan to have kids. I guess when you move around constantly, you lose that kind of interest, but, this is different. I also never thought I'd live in my own apartment in the same city that my parents lived in when they were my age, but that's changed too-

I felt this small tinge of pain briefly as he began to pleasure me, and a moan escaped my lips.

"God, Richard," I gasped, my body moving closer to his.

"I can stop, if,"

"No, no, I'm okay," I said, holding onto his shoulders a bit tighter. "You can keep going."

… Five weeks later…

"Got the last of the gifts?" Dick asked me.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the living room," I said. "I just need wrap one more gift." it was his gift. A week ago, I had Alfred run some tests for me while I was visiting and Dick was on patrol with Bruce and Tim. I had this feeling that I was pregnant, but I wanted to be sure. So when Alfred gave me the papers, I sat there in shock for about an hour, letting the news sink in. I was four weeks pregnant. I did my best to keep my composure when Dick came to pick me up and take me back to the manor, but he knew I was hiding something. I'm just glad that he hasn't figured out that I am pregnant.

I finished putting his gift together and then joined him in the living room.

"Ready," he asked.

"Yeah," I said. I helped him carry the gifts to the car and we left for Wayne Manor. Besides Alfred, no one else actually knows I'm pregnant. I can't wait to see my parents reaction, and Beth's.

"Hey guys," Dick said after Alfred let us in, helping with the gifts.

"Hi," my mother smiled. My parents knew that Dick was going to propose, they just wanted to know when he'd actually pop that question. The night after he did, I called them the following morning, letting them know that we were engaged. I swear I thought mom was going to have a heart attack from all that excitement, but father reassured me that she'd be fine, that she was going to be really happy for a really long time now.

Now I'm wondering what's going to happen when I tell everyone I'm five weeks along. Oh man, is mother going to cry from joy, and father, well. He's just going to have to accept the fact that his oldest daughter is now grown and starting her own family.

After we all ate dinner, we gathered and opened our gifts, but I was sure to leave the family gift from me to be last.

"So, who's this gift from?" Dick asked as Alfred handed the gifts out.

"It's from me," I said. "I wanted everyone to open it at the same time, so," I motioned towards them. Bruce was so confused, but complied. After they opened the gifts, I heard a gasp from my mother, but I was looking at Dick, who's face slowly began to light up.

"Are you, are you serious?" he asked. I lightly nodded and smiled.

"No way," Beth said.

"It's true," I said. "Alfred's known this entire time."

"How long have you known?" Dick asked.

"About a week," I said. "I wanted this to be a surprise."

"So you're, you're,"

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I said. Beth screamed from joy and mother jumped up, jumping for joy, and pulled father up from his spot, hugging him. Dick set his gift down and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Richard," I said, giving him a kiss.

"This has been one of the best Christmas gifts I've gotten in a really long time," he said, and gave me another brief kiss before we both gave my parents a hug.

"How far along are you," mother asked.

"Five weeks today," I said.

"And what about the wedding," my mother asked.

"We can hold that soon," Bruce said as he walked over and joined us. "Maybe another month?"

"Sure," my mother said. I glanced at Dick.

"Uh, don't we get a say in this?" Dick asked.

"Oh, right," my parents looked a bit guilty. "Sorry."

"Well, do you want to hold the wedding while you're heavily pregnant or before that all happens?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, right," I muttered, and Dick lightly laughed. "Okay, you have a point there." I looked at my mother. "But no over the top, ten hours a day dress shopping, mother."

She wanted to argue, but then nodded. "I shouldn't really argue with you. There's no point, plus, in about a week or so, your hormones are going to change everything."

"How so?" Dick asked.

"I'm about to become a cruel bitch because of hormones," I said.

"Don't worry, Dick, you can handle her, if you don't say anything to really piss her off," Bruce said. "And if you do, well, I'd protect that special area of yours." Dick's face turned slightly red and then he backed up slightly.

I lightly laughed. "Don't worry, babe. You've got a week before you need to be extra cautious," I said and he walked back over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I promise I'll try my best to not get so overly mad."

"And when you do, I'll know why," he said.

… Eight months later…

"Bruce has me going on patrol tonight, do you want to go to the manor?" Dick asked me as he helped me bathe.

"Sure," I said. "Oh!" our baby gave me a really hard kick to the side. "Geez, at this rate, I'm going to have a lot of bruises on my sides before our child is born."

"She's got some strong legs, that's for sure," Dick said.

"She's definitely taking over from your side of the family," I said as he helped me out of the tub.

"That's a very strong possibility," he said, and helped me get dressed. After I got my items, he got me to the manor.

"My, you've grown to a healthy size, Lara," Alfred said as he helped with my things. "She's active?"

" _Very,"_ I said and sighed. "She might give me bruises before she's born."

"Oh, I see," he said and Dick got me to a bed.

"Better?" he asked me.

"Much," I said.

"Try and get some more rest, okay?" I nodded and gave him a brief kiss. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too. Be safe out there," I said.

"Always," he said, and left with Bruce. Alfred helped me get situated, and I fell asleep not long after. I'm due any day now, and Dick and I are just waiting until I finally have our little girl.

I was sleeping really well when I felt a minor pain. I slowly sat up and took a few deep breaths and then took a fast intake of breath. My water broke.

"Alfred," I called over to him. He looked up from the computer and over at me.

"Yes, madam," he asked.

"My water broke," and his eyes widened. He quickly walked over to me and helped me get to a new bed.

"Here," he said, handing me a com unit.

"Richard," I said after I put in the ear piece.

"Lara? Is everything okay, what happened to Alfred," I cut him off.

"Alfred's fine, Richard," I said. "It's me."

"Lara, what's,"

"Richard, I'm in labor. My water just broke," I said. I pulled the ear piece away and cried out from a contraction.

"Lara?!" Dick called out, but it was muffled. I must have it covered in my fist from the contraction.

"Master Grayson, I'd suggest that you get back immediately," Alfred said, taking the ear piece from me after I released my hand from a fist form. "And I really do mean immediately, sir."

"Ah, god!" I screamed about five minutes later. I thought the contractions weren't supposed to be that close together until I was ready to push. "Alfred,"

"Deep breaths, madam, everything is fine," he said.

"Why does this have to be painful," I gasped as I waited for another contraction.

"Every woman is different, Lara. Some don't experience pain, and some do," Alfred said as he continued to get the IV's in. I was too focused on the pain from the contractions that I wasn't paying attention to the pinches from the needles being put in me for Alfred to monitor.

"Lara! Alfred!" I lightly turned and found Dick running in.

"She's only four centimeters, Master Grayson. This may be a very long night," Alfred said, walking to the computer. He must have finished putting in all the necessary IV's already. "Sir, can you hear me?" he was talking to Bruce as Dick helped me sit in a more comfortable position.

"Didn't think this was going to happen tonight," I said to him.

"Well, it beats having to throw criminals in jail tonight," he said. "But I think it's best to leave that to Bruce and Tim for the night," I broke off his sentence with a cry of pain from a conraction.

"God," I gasped, grabbing his hand pretty tight. "Sorry."

"If my hand breaks, well, let's just be glad I heal fast," he said and I lightly smiled. "Should we contact your parents?"

"Not right now," I said. "I think it'd best to tell them after she's born."

"You don't want your mother coaching you, do you?" he asked.

"That, and my father would want to push you out because I am his daughter," I said. "Despite me not being an only child."

"Makes sense," he said and lightly rubbed my back.

"Oh, that feels really good, Dick," I said.

"Just trying to make this easier on you, well, a little easier," he said. "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through all this pain."

"If I wasn't okay with pain, then Richard, we wouldn't be here waiting to have our own child," I said. He lightly smiled and I gave him a light kiss. Before slightly feeling pressure, I pulled away.

"Feel a contraction coming?" he asked. I nodded and held back the cry from pain.

"How did my mother do this," I gasped. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm here and with Beth, but like, still,"

"I think she has a really good pain tolerance," Dick said, and after three more hours of contractions, I was nearing the end of labor and going into the stages of child birth. This has got to be the most pain I've been in. I thought the beatings and torture were bad, but at the time, I wasn't considering labor of a future kid so soon.

"Just give me one more push, Lara," Alfred said. Dick helped me get that final push, and soon, I didn't feel any pain and I heard the crying of a baby.

"You did it, Lara," I heard Dick say.

"She's here?" I mumbled to Dick.

"Yes, she is," he said, wiping a cool cloth against my forehead.

"And here we are," Alfred said, handing me our baby.

"Oh," I gasped. "She's beautiful."

"Do we have a name for her," Alfred asked. I looked over at Dick.

"Ida Rose," I said, and we looked back at our daughter, lightly moving in my arms. "I think it's time someone says hi to daddy." I looked at Dick and then I gently handed her off to him.

"Hi, baby girl," he said, gently rocking her. I smiled, and then as she got uneasy, Dick handed her back to me. "I think that's her cue for food."

"The cries for food," I said, and gladly took our daughter into my arms and began to feed her. Despite the bad things that have happened in the last thirteen months that I've lived in Gotham, the little things that have happened, and the big things like marrying Dick and having our little girl, have made this last move worth everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if the next few chapters seem a bit too rushed at times.**

Chapter 4: Adjusting to Parenthood

"Lara?" I looked over at the door. Dick was standing there in his uniform.

"What time is it," I asked sleepily. Ida's been asleep in my arms probably for about an hour.

"It's three in the morning," he said, finally moving from the door. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He gently took Ida out of my arms and helped me up from the chair.

"I think I lost track of time," I said as he helped me walk to the bed.

"I know babe," he said and helped me in the bed as Ida began to whimper. I tried to move again to get her, but Dick stopped me from moving on the bed.

"No, no, you need to get some rest," he said. "I can feed and change her." I nodded, the exhaustion finally beginning to take effect, and I closed my eyes. For a eight month old baby, she can be a handful at times. I woke up briefly when I felt an arm slide over my waist under the blankets, and I moved closer to Dick.

"She's okay?" I asked.

"She's fed, changed and finally asleep," he said, and I felt a light kiss on my shoulder. "Don't worry about feeding her later, I'll take care of that. I just want you to get caught up on some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," I said as I placed one of my hands on his. "Thanks, Dick."

"You're welcome babe," he said, and I fell back asleep.

For the last eight months, I haven't gotten much sleep at night. I didn't realize that adjusting to parenthood would be that difficult. I know Dick's having a hard time adjusting as well since he has patrol on some nights, but Bruce has cut back his nights to help me. I know Dick's protested against it on many occasions, but Bruce has made a good point. Dick can't always go and patrol the city if he hasn't gotten much sleep from taking care of Ida if I'm not well.

When I woke up later that morning, or rather early afternoon, Dick was holding Ida, who was fully awake and smiling in his arms. I felt very refreshed since Dick told me he'd take care of Ida for a while.

"Good afternoon," he said lightly as I walked into the room. I lightly smiled and fixed my crazy bed hair into a bun as I walked over towards them.

"I really slept that long?" I asked as he gave me a light kiss.

"You needed the extra sleep, Lara," he said as I sat down on the couch. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better, but could probably use a lot more sleep," I said. He nodded and walked over to the couch to hand off Ida to me.

"I'm going to grab your lunch from the kitchen," he said as I gently held Ida in my arms.

"You made lunch?" I asked as Ida got fussy.

"Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago," he said as Ida began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay baby," I said. "Did you feed her earlier?"

"She took a full bottle when I got up this morning and I changed a diaper an hour ago," he said as he walked back into the living room and set my lunch on the table. I felt her diaper, which was dry. "Go ahead and feed her, and I'll feed you." I smiled as he gave me a light kiss and then I got adjusted to feed Ida.

"Some people would find this a bit weird," I said as he fed me.

"Well, they obviously don't think about caring for their spouse enough like I do," he said. "Tea?" I nodded and he handed me the mug. I can easily juggle a baby drinking from my boob and drink tea with a free hand. I wish I could manage eating by myself while feeding my daughter, but I think Dick would feel useless if he couldn't do one thing for me while I feed our daughter, so I don't mind this at all.

"I'm glad I have a very caring husband," I said after I handed my cup to Dick.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said and he got up from the couch and walked to the hallway closet. "Your parents mailed this to us. It was delivered this morning. Don't worry, I doubled checked that it wasn't a bomb or anything."

"Thank you for that reassurance," I said as Ida broke off her latch. I fixed my bra and got up and walked over to Dick while I burped Ida. He opened the box and I gasped. My mother mailed me Beth and I's baby clothes and items. "Oh."

"She kept all your things and Beth's after all these years?" Dick asked.

"I know mother and father were going to try for a third kid, but realized they were happy with just the two of us. I didn't realize that she'd kept all of our baby stuff," I said. So that's what this big box was. "I always wondered what this box was every time we moved. She was always so careful with this box whenever we moved, but I never knew why. Not until now."

"Well, would you be up for a trip to the manor?" he asked. "I can handle Ida while you shower and get ready, then I'll quickly shower and we can head over."

"That doesn't sound bad," I said and Ida finally burped. "Ah, there we go."

"I'll get her settled into her nap while you go shower," he said and I nodded. I gently handed her off and then picked up my tea as I headed back to our room and started a shower. After stepping in the shower, I let out a light sigh. The warm water felt good on my skin, and then felt a pair of hands slip around my waist.

"She's taking a nap," I asked him.

"She fell asleep as I walked into our room, so I set her in the bassinet and decided to join you," he said as I lightly placed my hands on his arms. "Plus, this saves us a lot of water with me joining you, so can't really complain there."

"We also haven't had a shower together in weeks," I said. "Between patrolling Gotham with Tim and Bruce and me taking care of our daughter, we haven't had much time for this."

"Well, over time, we'll get adjusted, but until then, we have to make do with what we can," he said. "At least we'll know how difficult it'll be when we decided to have more kids."

"You have a very good point, Richard," I said. "I will say that I want our kids close in age, but not so close or far apart."

"Like a couple years apart at least?"

"Well, that's what I'd like to happen, but I think I may just want to have our kids be at least two or three years apart," I said. "How does that sound?"

"I like that idea," he said, and he picked up my shampoo. "May I?"

"Sure," I said, and let him wash my hair.

"Maybe we should leave Ida with your parents tonight and we have some time to ourselves," he said. "I can give you a massage, we can take a nice long bath, then get some sleep. Tim's got patrol the next few nights, so maybe just for tonight we can just have some 'us' time."

"I love the sound of that," I said. "Do I still have some bottles in the fridge?"

"When I fed Ida this morning, there was five bottles," he said. "We have enough to bring a couple for your parents for the night."

"Good, then tomorrow morning I'll pump some more so we have some for the nights you decide take care of Ida," I said.

"We sound so organized, but we are really bad about getting things done in a plan," he said. I lightly laughed.

"Well, once our daughter is older, we'll get better. For now, we have the best excuse," I said. A few minutes later, we stepped out of the shower and got ready. I covered the bags under my eyes and did a light makeup coverage, and then got dressed. It was a bit cold out, being winter, so I put on a pair of comfy leggings and a sweater dress and began looking for a scarf.

"I think this is the one you're looking for," Dick said. I turned around and found him holding up the perfect scarf. "You dropped it here the other night after we got home from dinner with Bruce. You were exhausted, so I took Ida and you undressed by the chair before collapsing on the bed in your lingerie."

"I really should pay attention more to where I drop my clothes," I said as he handed it to me. "Thanks."

He gave me a kiss. "You're welcome," he said. "I'm going to get her bag ready while you get her dressed."

"She finally woke up from her nap?"

"No, but it's better to get her dressed now than leave her in her thin clothes," he said. I nodded and walked to the nursery, pulling out a nice baby winter outfit for Ida. Dressing Ida can be difficult sometimes, but when she's sleeping, it's easier because she tends to sleep through motions and also very loud sounds. After getting her dressed, I walked out of the nursery and handed her to Dick so he could place her in the carrier while I got my shoes on. "Ready?"

I adjusted my scarf. "Yeah," I said, and I picked up the carrier and we headed down to the car.

"Master Richard, Madam Lara, what a nice surprise," Alfred said as he walked to the car. "Ah, and little Ida. She's growing to be an average size toddler." I loved seeing Alfred's face when we bring Ida over. "Your parents are in the main study."

"Thank you, Alfred," I said, and we all walked in.

"Lara," my mother gasped.

"Hello mother, hello father," I said, giving them a hug after I walked in. Dick set Ida's carrier on the couch and gave them a hug as well.

"This is a nice surprise," she said after we pulled away.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for the package, mother," I said and her smile glowed. "You kept everything after all these years."

"I was attached to the clothing, but knew one day you'd need them as well," she said as Ida woke up from her nap. "Looks like someone's finally awake."

I lightly smiled as Dick picked her up from the carrier to calm her.

"So where's Beth?" I asked.

"She's in the gym practicing," father said.

"I'll stop by in a moment, but Dick and I actually wanted to know if you'd like to take care of Ida for the night?" I asked them. Mother's face automatically lit up. She's been waiting to hear those words from me for a while now.

"Of course," father said before mother could scream out her words. "Don't scare the baby, Chloe." I held back a laugh as my mother gave him a glare.

"I'll be right back," I said to Dick in a light tone. He gave me a brief kiss, I gave Ida a light kiss, and then walked out of the room to go see Beth. She was missing her block on the floor for her combination pass. "You're not getting a good block." she turned, ready to scream at someone but that melted when she saw me, and she ran. I picked her up in a hug. "It's so good to see you, baby sister."

"Out of everyone in the manor, I'm glad you're the one here," she said after I dropped her to her feet. "How long are you going to be here for?"

"Maybe another hour or so," I said. "Dick and I are dropping off Ida to mother and father so we can have a night to ourselves."

"Want to help me practice?" she asked. I smiled.

"I'd love nothing more," I said and we walked back to the floor. "You need more speed and force to get the right block."

"Speed and force, okay," she said and walked to the corner of the mat.

"Don't think about getting the right height until you've got the right force and speed, otherwise you'll land on your back every time," I said. "Go." she picked up her speed and punched out her pass, landing perfectly in the corner. "See?"

"Thanks," she said, walking back over. "Are you up for some hand to hand combat?"

"Yeah," I said, and pulled off my scarf and sweater. We practiced for a while before she called for a break. While I was stretching, I felt a hand on my shoulder, but still instinctive to the combat that Beth and I were doing, I flipped them onto their back, and stared directly at Dick. "Oh! Babe, I'm sorry!"

"That was a nice flip though," he said as I helped him up. "I should be careful not to startle you when you have enough rest."

"I thought Beth was sneaking up behind me," I said.

"I'm on the other side of the room," I heard. I turned around. She was still at the water fountain. "Though it was nice seeing that happen."

"Did you train when you were younger?"

"I excelled through martial arts training when I was younger and was a black belt shortly before I began all those years of moving," I said. "I guess instinct kicked in."

"Well, I'm glad you have those skills. I just wish that we could have put them to use a while back," he said, referring to our kidnapping.

"Hey, it was unexpected," I said. "We're prepared now." he lightly nodded and the three of us left the gym.

"Want to use my shower before we head back?"

"I'll be fine," I said, and we got in the car and left back to the apartment. Once he locked our door, I pulled him along with me. "Besides, now that we have the night to ourselves, why don't we start it off with a shower in our _own_ bathroom with privacy?" he smiled.

"Need a massage?"

"I do need one of those," I said, and we stepped into the shower. I let out a deep sigh as I felt the knots loosen in my shoulders, and just let myself get lost of Dick's hands.

"Whoa there," he said. I slipped and fell back into his arms. "I think we need to get out of the shower and go lay in bed so you don't get hurt." I nodded and shut off the water. After slipping on some lingerie, I got on our bed.

"I'm one lucky guy," Dick said as he climbed onto the bed.

"And I'm one lucky woman," I said as Dick continued to massage my back. "Right, there," I lightly moaned out.

"I don't think you stretched enough before doing those combat practices with Beth," he said.

"Well, we were in the moment, and I forgot to stretch until after she and I practiced," I said. "I am sorry that I flipped you."

"It's fine," he said. "I thought you heard me walk in after you were both done, so I caught you by surprise."

"I should be the one giving the massage, but then again, I'm in a bit more pain, ow!"

"Sorry," he said, and then resumed gently.

...Six years later…

Just after Ida had turned two, Richard and I bought a house in the suburbs, that way we could raise Ida in a home where she can run and play around, and just have a large amount of space that I never got when I was growing up because of all the moves that occurred when I was growing up around her age.

"Mommy, can we go visit Uncle Tim?" Ida asked me one morning as I set a plate of food down on the table.

"Sure, why not?" I said as Dick walked into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, daddy!" she jumped into his arms and he lightly chuckled.

"Morning baby," he said. He gave her a light kiss on top of her head before setting her down on the floor again and Ida walked over and got on the chair to eat her breakfast. "Did I hear something about seeing Tim?"

"She wants to go see Tim, but I think she just really wants to go to the manor again," I said as I handed him a cup of coffee. "Which I can't really blame her." He lightly laughed as he gently took the coffee.

"Thanks, babe," he said and gave me a kiss.

"Mm, one more," I said. He smiled and gave me another kiss.

"When does she start school?"

"Three weeks," I said. "Bruce said he was going to pay for her education?"

"Yeah, sorry I never got to talk to you about that," he said. "I can tell him that he doesn't have to if you're uncomfortable about it-"

"No, no, it's fine," I said. "I just wished he'd have told me a month ago instead of me being told three weeks before school starts that it's already been paid for."

"I can kick his butt if you'd like," he said.

I lightly laughed. "No, there's no need for it," I said. "But if he did something that made me angry, well, then _I'll_ personally kick his butt myself."

"And this is why I try to stay on your good side," Dick said, smiling. "So, when should we leave for the manor?"

"Couple hours?" I said. "I need to shower and get ready for the day."

"Sounds good, can I join you in this shower?" he asked, a grin forming on his face.

"You know, I'd be very sad if you didn't," I said and as Ida ran out of the kitchen and to her playroom. "I'm glad she can't catch on to our little 'jokes'."

"Be thankful it'll be another number of years before she can," he said and we walked up to our room. We didn't lock our bedroom door, but we did lock the bathroom door. Ida might run in later, but it won't bother us as much since our bathroom door will be locked. "Have I ever mentioned that you're beautiful?" he asked as he turned on the water to the shower.

I lightly smiled. "On occasions," I said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "Well, on _several_ occasions."

"Good," he said and he gave me a kiss.

"We're not going to do anything _too_ sexual, are we?" I asked him.

"Well, nothing that we can't control," he said, and that made me laugh a little. "Come on, I think we need just a _little_ bit of release, don't you agree?"

I grinned. "Can't say no to that," I said, and as the bathroom began to collect steam, the clothes came off and we floated to cloud nine from there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The News, Confronting the Lie, Learning the Truth, and Keeping Secrets

"Richard, I truly believe she's old enough to learn your secret," I said one night after we had put Ida to bed. "Have you seen how well she's kept other secrets?"

"Yes, but I don't think she's ready to face this truth about me," he said as he got dressed.

"Come on, Richard, please?"

"Let me think about it, okay?"

"Fine, but I want an answer before you leave for patrol," I said and walked out of the study and to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I turned on the kettle to boil water and sighed as I set a cup down on the counter.

"Mother?" I turned around and found Ida standing by the fridge.

"Baby, what are you doing up, you're supposed to be asleep," I said as I knelt down in front of her.

"I heard you and father fighting," she said. "Are you two leaving each other?"

"Oh, baby," I lightly pulled her into a hug. "That's not happening anytime soon. Your father and I were just having a disagreement."

"Is father still angry?"

"No, he's never held his anger towards us," I said and then turned off the kettle. "We're just having a disagreement about something, but we'll work it all out." I poured the water and then knelt back down to her as she let out a gasp.

"Lara?" I turned around and found Richard in his uniform, minus the mask, standing by the sink.

"Father?" Ida choked out. "Mother, why is father dressed like that?"

I looked back over at him and he nodded, slowly walking closer to us. Ida held onto me, terrified, but when Dick got closer, her grip on me began to get soft. She knows that this is her father, she can see him clear as day. I think she's just trying to comprehend the fact that he's dressed as Nightwing.

"We need to tell you a secret, okay? It has to stay strictly between all of us," I said. She nodded and I picked her up, setting her on the counter. "You know all those stories that your father and I told you before you'd go to bed, about the Dark Knight and his sidekick who became his own hero?" she nodded.

"The character, my darling daughter, is me," Richard said. "Bruce has raised me since I was your age, but I was also training when I was your age. I had to channel my grief somehow."

"About your parents?" she asked lightly, and he gave her a sad nod. I lightly placed my hand on his arm and he gently took it in one of his.

"I took that pain and made it a strength, but also vowed to myself that I'd always protect my family, like Bruce had done for me. When I was old enough, I told him I wanted to create my own persona and he reluctantly agreed, so I came up with Nightwing. I left Gotham and went to Bludhaven, but came back shortly before I met your mother." This was all new to me. I didn't know that Dick was in Bludhaven before I moved to Gotham. He saw the look on my face. "I'll tell you that story later, okay?" I nodded. "Before I was Nightwing, I was just a young boy with a mask who was a partner to Batman, and now I'm a man in a mask who leans on others for support when needed."

"Do you have your mask?" she asked and he gave her a simple nod.

"Do you want to know why we've put you through trainings for self defense?" she lightly nodded. "It's because I want you to know how to take care of yourself if a criminal tries to get you. Long before you were born, your mother and I had a run in with some of the worst criminals in Gotham, and as a result, your mother got severely injured. She brushed up on her self defense training later so we'd be better prepared in case it happened again," Dick said. "I don't want to lose any more important people in my life."

"So, you're Nightwing," she asked, and he gave her a light nod.

"I do this most nights so that you and your mother are safe," he said as his watch went off. "Speaking of, I'm running late," Ida automatically threw her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

"I love you, Father," she said, and it broke my heart. He lightly wrapped his arms around her waist and I put my arms around them both before we finally let go. "Please be careful."

"I will, baby girl," he said, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. "Get to the manor later, okay?"

"Richard?" Something's not right.

"Just, trust me, okay," he said. I nodded and gave him a kiss before he left the house.

"Mother,"

"Let's get our bags and head to the manor," I said and she nodded. I helped her off the counter and we picked up our overnight bags and I drove us to the manor. In the past ten years, I know that when Dick says he wants me at the manor, I know something may go wrong while he and Bruce are on patrol in the city. The way he looked at me before he left made me realize that tonight, he may not come home, but I hoped that he would. He just has to.

"Try and get some sleep baby, okay?"

"But mother,"

"Please?" I asked her. "I'll let you know about any information about your father later, okay?" she nodded and I had Alfred take her to a guest room and I made my way down to the cave. I looked at the computer screens, watching the city from the cameras, seeing what Bruce, Tim, Jason and Richard do on a daily basis, and thought about what I never got to tell Dick.

About a week ago, I had Alfred run tests again, and I found out I was six weeks along with another baby. I was so happy, but with Dick out so late every night, I never got to tell him.

"You have every right to worry, Madam," I heard. I turned around and found Alfred walking over to me.

"Alfred, he hasn't said those words in almost ten years," I said. "This time, I'm really worried that something might actually happen tonight, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle anything."

"Master Richard will come home, Lara, I assure you," he said, and I nodded as I sat down.

"Alfred, I need you to look up an escape route for me," I heard Richard call through three hours later.

"Certainly sir," Alfred began to type. "Sir, it's better to jump out of the window and grapple away."

"I don't have the strength for it, Alfred," he said. I looked over and saw his suit vitals reaching critical.

"Richard?" I said, after picking up an ear piece.

"I'm sorry, Lara," he said.

"Move out men, it's ready to blow,"

"Richard, what's going on?" I asked him.

"The Joker's men rigged the building to explode, and I'm inside," he said. "I'm not making it out of this tonight."

"No, no, Richard, you're not leaving Ida and I behind," I said. Silence. "Richard?" Static. "Richard!"

"Mother?" I dropped the ear piece as Ida walked over to me. "Is father okay?"

"He better be," I said, giving her a hug.

…

It's been three months since that night, the night Richard never came home. I had her eyes covered when I saw his suit vitals shut off, and then broke down. Ida knew automatically why, but recovered quicker, and has tried everything in her will power to keep me smiling. But behind closed doors when she's at school, I'm nothing but a complete wreck, refusing to believe that Dick is actually gone. About a week after that incident, I had a miscarriage, and it broke me down further. I lost a child, and might have truly lost Dick.

Then, about two weeks later, I finally pulled myself from the bedroom and began to train in the gym, and would train until I was sweating so much that it stung my eyes when I fell on my lashes.

"You're going to tire yourself out if you continue to train like this," I heard. It was Bruce. "Lara, stop," he said, grabbing my wrist.

"No," I said, facing him and breaking his grip on my wrist. "If I want to train, then I'm going to train." It helps keep my mind off of Richard.

"Lara, please," he's hiding something, and I feel like I know what it is. Time to just get it all over with.

"I just need to know one thing," I said as I turned to pick up my towel. "Were you ever going to tell me that he's actually alive and hiding?" Bruce's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Lara, this is better that,"

"That Ida and I didn't know, that my husband, father to my child, is alive," I said, my anger raising in me. "What I want to understand is why you just felt the need to withhold all of that information while I'm sitting around suffering from the loss of my own husband, and suffer alone with the loss of another baby I could've had with him, and having my daughter trying to keep me from doing something completely stupid!" Bruce was so stunned that I took my moment and stormed out of the gym and to my room and showered. I'm glad Ida has a friend over tonight, which meant that I could have some time alone to grieve. I pulled on my night gown after sitting in a towel for a half hour and curled up on my side, facing away from the door. I didn't feel like eating either, so when I heard a door open and shut, I assumed it was Alfred leaving me dinner, and then there was another brief knock, followed by a quick open and shut of the door.

"Bruce, I want to be left alone," I said, not turning to face him. I felt the bed sink behind me. "I said, leave me alone," I turned to kick him but it wasn't Bruce who caught my leg from connecting to their face. It was Richard. "Richard?" he dropped my leg.

"Bruce told me what happened," he said as I turned back to my original spot. "Lara, you have every right to be mad at me,"

"Mad, at you?" I turned again, this time sitting up. "Richard, I wasn't angry. I was depressed. I felt my whole world come crashing down even though I refused to believe anything from Bruce because I _knew_ he was hiding something from me, but he just wouldn't tell me. What I wanted to know was _why_? _Why_ put us through that hell and not tell me the truth?"

"Because I was being watched," he said. "Joker had men following me around at night, which is why I'd come home later than usual on patrol nights. Bruce didn't want you joining me on the patrols because we have Ida to think about," I was silent. Bruce didn't tell him. "Lara? What's on your mind?" I couldn't look him in the eyes. Not right now.

"Dick, I had a miscarriage," I said, finally looking up at him again. "I had a hunch before that night when we left for the manor, and I had Alfred look into it, but after Bruce said that you didn't make it out of that explosion, all that stress," I looked back down, just not wanting to face him anymore. "Dick, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm right here," he said, lightly grasping my hands in his, and then gently pulled me into his arms as I cried into his chest. "What matters now is that I'm here, I'm not leaving, and we'll get through this together, okay?" I nodded and let him hug me a little tighter as I cried more and more into the evening. After about an hour, he gently moved off the bed and carried over the food from the table by the door. "It may be cold, but you still need to eat something, Lara." I nodded and gently picked at my food, but at least I was eating. "Lara, you haven't been eating much, have you?"

"Not since the morning after everything went to crap," I said. Dick lightly grabbed my wrists in his hands.

"Babe, look at me," he said gently and I looked up into his face. "No matter what, we'll get through this pain of loss from our unborn child. If you're up for it, maybe we can have some time alone and just maybe, I'll try and plant another one."

I lightly smiled. Always humorous, Richard Grayson, and that's why I will always love him. "Okay," I said.

"Eat some more?" he asked me, and I nodded, letting him feed me the rest of my dinner. "Still get those visions?"

"Not in a long time," I said. Ten years ago, I used to get those visions of the future, and they were always focused around me. One that still haunts me is the one of my parents murder, which I still feel like may happen, but not anytime soon. "Dick, it still haunts me."

"I know, babe," he said, moving the tray aside and giving me a hug. "Believe me, I wish there was a way to make sure it never happens, but we can't change that vision, and I'm sorry."

"Dick, we have to tell Ida the truth," I said. "She needs to know that you're still alive."

"We will, but not tonight," he said. "Tonight, we're going to get some sleep, because Bruce told me that you've gotten less and less sleep since that night." I nodded and let him take the tray of nearly gone food and set it down on the nightstand. "Don't worry about anything else tonight, okay? Just relax and let sleep take over. I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Okay," I said and moved further under the covers, Dick right beside me under the covers. He lightly placed his arm around my waist and I moved closer to him, letting him tighten his hold against me, and I felt everything in my body relax, and for the first time in three months, I got sleep. When I woke up later the next day, I was curled up against Dick and he had a second arm draped around me. I glanced over his shoulder and saw it was ten am. "Dick."

"Hmm," he mumbled, still really tired.

"Babe, it's ten am," I said, snuggling closer to him. A light smile crossed his lips, and then he opened his eyes.

"One day, we won't have to worry about what time it is when we wake up," he said, and I smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Better," I said, gently grasping one of his hands. "It'll take a while to adjust and recover, but it's the best sleep I've had in months." he lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Good, I'm glad that this is getting better," he said. "Think Ida's up?"

"Well, she did have a friend over last night," I said. "They may or may not be awake yet," there was a knock on the door. "Come in." it was Alfred.

"Good morning Alfred," I said.

"Good morning madam, and Master Richard," he said. "Breakfast is ready in the study, and Miss Daisy has gone home for the day as well."

"Thank you, Alfred," I said and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Daisy?" Richard asked.

"Ida's friend who spent the night. I believe her parents have already come by and got her while we slept in," I said as we moved the covers off and we got out of bed.

"Ah, I see," he said. "So after breakfast and telling Ida I'm alive, how about you and I hop in the shower and relieve some stress?" I lightly smiled as he pulled me into his arms.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, Dick," I said and gave him a brief kiss, and then I pulled on a robe and we made out way downstairs to the study.

"Shall I go get Miss Ida?" Alfred after we ate breakfast.

"Please," I said, and I set my tea down.

"Did you ever start seeing anyone else when I was 'gone'," he asked after Alfred shut the door.

"No," I said. "I couldn't bring myself to try, let alone even believe that you were truly gone." he lightly smiled. "Dick, I don't think I'd truly be able to move on if you actually did die."

"Let's not think about it right now, okay?" I nodded and let him wrap his arms around me as we stared out into the gardens from the study when a knock broke the silence.

"Come in," I said, not breaking my gaze.

"Alfred said you wanted to talk with me, mother?" Ida said as she shut the door. I lightly turned around. "Mother, who,"

"Figured sooner rather than later would be better to come home," Dick said, turning us around completely.

"Father," Ida broke down and ran to us, and jumped into Dick's arms.

"Hi, baby girl," he said, and pulled me into the hug too.

"So Bruce lied?" she asked after he set her down.

"To protect you and your mother," he said as we sat down. "But this threat isn't over yet."

"It's not?" I asked him.

"Joker's still looking for me, but Bruce has slowly been picking them out, one by one," he said. "I don't know when, but the threat will be gone at some point, so please, be very cautious."

"What about school?" Ida asked.

"Bruce has eyes and ears all over that place, don't worry," he said and she nodded. "I will let you know when everything's safe again. I promise."

"Are you going into hiding again?" I asked him.

"Not if we stay here at the manor," he said, and I nodded. "Bruce already has the monthly rent taken care of for the apartment until this all blows over."

"So until then, we're to be here every day, no matter the situation?" Ida asked.

"Yes," and she nodded.

"Okay," she said, and then left. "I have practice with Uncle Tim."

"Good luck and kick his butt," I said, earning a laugh from Dick.

"Come, I believe we wanted to get a shower in this morning," he said, gently pulling on my arms. I smiled and we walked up to our room and locked the door, and then locked the bathroom door. Things were about to get pretty sexual, real fast, and for the first time in three months, I was happy again.


End file.
